Celebs Coming to the Real World
by Angelic Turner
Summary: What will become of five girls after meeting these five celebs and going away with them? How many more friends will the girls aquire at their school? Whose parents wont let their daughter leave? Who will join their fun? Find out here.
1. Bad Day for Thea Changes Everything

Disclaimer:The following characters DO NOT belong to me:

Brenna Lewis

Mrs. Lewis

Kayla Ritchie

Ciara Roberds

Ann

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Zac Efron

Lucas Grabeel

A long wavy/curly red haired girl about the age of 16 was walking through her high school clinging to her books and surrounded by other students. She had just gotten back from Franklin Technology Center. She called it an alternative school. She enjoyed going to the school because it made her school day go by faster. But today had been one of the worst days so far in the two weeks since school started.

First she had lost the project she had been working on for a week. It was deleted from her computer. Then on the bus ride back to school her so called friends wouldn't let her sit with them. She went to sit with her church friend Jon Sevrenace. She sat there quiet and not bothering anyone. Someone thought it would be funny to put something in her hair. She felt the weight and ran her fingers through her hair and it all fell out. She thought it was all over. But she had no idea what would happen next, Unbennonced to her,there were five guys sitting in the principals office talking to the three of them.

Thea walked to her locker grabbing her stuff and went to class alone. She walked in the classroom and sat next to her friends Brenna,who has long mid back length that was straight and blonde,she was sitting to her right. Her friend Kayla,who has straight shoulder length black hair,sat on her left. Her friend Ann,who has shoulder length wavy brown hair thats has blonde highlights,sat infront of her. Her friend Ciara,who has shoulder blade length straight blonde hair sat behind her. Thea sat in the middle.

Thea sat there in American Heritage sinking down in her chair. Yea she loved Mr. Craft's class because he NEVER gave them homework but today just wasn't her day. She was glad lunch was coming closer and closer. She did her bellwork and waited for the fourth lunch bell to ring. She wasn't really listening but knew her friends would share notes with her later. She sat there as Mr. Craft,aka Mr Macoroni,told the class to get in groups of five. The five girls all got into their business group and started working on their business. Ciara and Ann were wondering what was wrong with Thea as Kayla and Brenna went on with the notes and the project. Thea sat there helping her friends. Class finally tick tocked on. The fourth lunch bell rang and the five girls shoot out out heir desks toward the lunchroom.

Thea remained quiet and linking arms with her friends. The five of them did their crossfoot walk all the way to the lunchroom taking up the whole entire hall so no one could pass. But the girls were fast walkers so it didn't matter.The lunch chooses were chefs salad and fish sticks. None of the girls like fish sticks so they all got chefs salads. They got their lunchs and dressings and sat down at their usual table. Thea didn't really talk. She was hoping that her day wouldn't get much worse. The four girls talked about their project and stuff about celebs. Thats when Ciara said something that the other four hadn't known of yet. "Hey guess what I did for the five of us over the summer?"Ciara asked.

The other four looked at her. "WHAT?! Ciara,what did you do?"they all asked.

"I signed us up for a contest. It was for all teenage females and the prize is a surprise."Ciara said.

"What kind of contest?"Kayla asked.

"A disney channel contest. Five girls get to meet five celebs."Ciara said. "So I signed us up each for the contest. I thought it would be awesome."

"Ciara,you can never win at those type of contests."Brenna said.

"Well I could try couldn't I?"Ciara said.

"Yea. But still its stupid."Ann said.

"I know. But it still fun to try."Ciara said smiling.

"Yea. Your right."Brenna said smiling.

Thea sat there still quiet. She had finished her food and stood up and put her tray away. Her friends then started asking each other what they thought was wrong with her. None of them knew. Thea came back and sat down. The other four put their trays up and the five of them went to wait for the bell to go back to class. It soon rang and they went back to class. Mr Craft told them no homework and signed their planners. The five girls were unaware that their next and last hour teacher was being talked to by the principal and five boys. The bell rang and the girls rushed to their lockers. By now the boys were back in the principal's office waiting. The five girls reached their next class sitting the exact same way as in their last hour class.

The bell rang and class started after the tv annoncements were over. As class went on a student that worked in the office brought n five slips of paper. Mrs. Lewis,the girls english teacher,nodded and called out the owners of these slips of paper. "Kayla,Brenna,Ciara,Ann,Thea. Come get these and go straight to the counselor's office."Mrs Lewis said. The five girls stood up taking the peices of paper and went straight to the counselor's office. They were curious to why they were being called down. As they were down there the five boys came into the classroom and several girls freaked out. But the boys told them to calm down.

They did and the boys explained some things to the students about what they were about to do. The students each agreed along with Mrs Lewis. The five girls were being talked to about prom ticekts or class schedules or something random. They were all released at the same time. The five boys disappeared to the office again. The girls returned to class were the class was still going on like nothing had happened. They sat in their seats and took notes on what Mrs. Lewis was talking about.

After about 20 mintues of this the five boys left the office once again and walked quietly to the classroom once again. She snuck into the classroom and the plan progressed. Mrs. Lewis looked back toward them and questioned them. The five girls had there heads in their notes not looking up. But one by one they looked up and back. Ann was first and she was speechless at who she saw. Brenna was next and she about fainted. Then there was Kayla and she DID fall out of her desk almost fainting. Then there went Ciara. She jumped out of her desk and up and down wanting to scream but couldn't find her voice. Thea was the only one to not look up at the moment. The five boys walked over to the five girls.

One of the boys whose name is Nick Jonas walked over to Brenna. Another boy by the name of Zac Efron walked over to Kayla. Joe Jonas was one and he walked over to Ciara. Lucas Grabeel was another and he walked to Ann. The the last one walked over to Thea. She had her head deep in her notebook not seeing anything at all. She had been blocking all noises out of her head so she could pay attention. The last one was Kevin Jonas and he walked over to Thea. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She waved him off and he tapped again. Ann,Ciara,Brenna,and Kayla about tackled Thea out of her desk to get her to look up. When she finally did she fell out and fainted. She hadn't even been paying attention and was now knocked out. 5 seconds pass and she woke up. The five boys were standing up in front of the class now. Explaining to the five girls about why they were there.

The students were then dismissed to Barton Theatre. The 10 of them were out first and down there very quickly. They had the curtain closed so they walked on stage. The five girls by now had relaxed. The principals explained to the students some vital things before the 10 of them wer revealed to the rest of the school. All that could be heard were the screams of girls all over the theatre. Thea and her friends were all laughing at this. Finally it got quiet and they told the students everything else. You could tell the students that were jealous from the ones that weren't because they had angry faces.

The five guys walked the girls to grab their things from their lockers and they grabbed everything. The girls and the guys went to the bus turn around and there was a strech limo waiting for them. The five girls screamed and ran and got in. The five guys laughed at this and followed close behind them. The school bell rang and students flocked to the doors to see the five girls pop out of the sunroof and wave riding away.


	2. Celebs and Teens Join the Count

1Disclaimer: The following characters are STILL not mine:

Brenna Lewis

Mrs. Lewis

Kayla Ritchie

Ciara Roberds

Ann

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Zac Efron

Lucas Grabeel

Heather Corder

Johnny Depp

Kevin Pierce

Fergie

Janelle Flegel

Jesse McCartney

Tristan Dunlap

Jenny Wheeler

Timmy Tandy

Jon Sevrance

Katie Billings

Ethan(Cory) Sevrance

Mrs. Roundtree

Mrs. Cady

Thea and her friends all screamed driving down the street. They were so glad. The guys wanted to jumped up into the sunroof but the girls wouldn't move. The all laughed as they pulled to each of the girls house explaining what was gonna happen to the girls. They were all so happy to be going away from school and home. The girls got there stuff pack and put it in a truck that followed. The guys then took the girls to a temporary place to stay for the night. The guys then took the girls out for dinner and spent the whole afternoon hanging out. Along with the rest of the weekend. Then Sunday rolled around and they all went to Thea's church and had service.

"We have more people to pick up tomorrow. Don't worry. Wont be too many of you."Lucas said to the girls before Sunday School. The girls jumped out of the limo with the boys now hyperly trailing behind.The girls skipped up the stiars to their classroom and saw Jenny Wheeler,a hyper active 30 year old teenager,setting on her alter/bench. Thea smiled.

"Jenny. I brought some guests with me this morning."Thea told her.

Jenny smiled at Thea. "Thats awesome,Thea. So what are all their names?"Jenny asked taking out the attendence book.

"These are my friends Brenna,Kayla,Ann,Ciara. And these are my new friends..."Thea said as the boys came in after she pointed to each girl. "Kevin,Joe,and Nick Jonas. Thats Lucas Grabeel and thats Zac Efron. I invited them all."Thea said poiting to each boy who nodded toward Jenny.

"Welcome to Prosperity. Its nice of you to join us."Jenny said smiling. Just then Thea turned hearing the gasping of a old friend of hers. She turned to see her best guy friend Tim Tandy. She walked over and hugged him.

"You back from college to visted or did you drop out already?"Thea asked smiling as he hugged her back.

"I'm back to visit. So you're the one that won the contest. Jon told me about the assembly but I didn't believe it. Now I do."Tim said. Then a high pitched annoying sheirk was heard from behind Tim. It was none other then the most annoying 8 year old girl in the world. Katie Billings. She ran into the room and just stared at the five guys standing there. Thea shook her head and pushed her out the door and was pushed to the side as two boys walked in. Jon Sevrance and Ethan(Cory) Sevrance.

"Hey Jon. Hey Cory."Thea said.

"Congrats Thea."Jon said hugging her and Cory just nodded.

"Thanks Jon."Thea said.

"Lets get started."Jenny said. The 13 people piled over to the seating area. Three girls took the couch. Then the other two sat on each side. Tim,Jon,and Cory took the other three charis and Kevin and Nick sat on the floor. Joe,Lucas,and Zac sat at the table directly behind the couch. Sunday school went on and nothing happened except Jenny ranting about the End Times. Then church came and went. The five girls had decided not to go to church that night because they had to meet the other celebs that were coming.

Thea sat on her bed with cards in her hand. Ciara and Ann sitting across from her with cards as well. Kayla and Brenna were sitting in chairs watching the three of them play cards. Ann and Ciara were tied for first. Then there was a knock on the door. Nick walked in and all the girls jumped. Ann almost fell off the bed and Ciara did. Cards went everywhere. All of them started laughing. Brenna helped Ciara up and picked up the cards. They put them away.

"They already here?"Ann asked.

"Yea. Come on."Nick said laughing alittle at this.

All five girls nodded and walked out of the room to the living room where there were several people sitting. The five girls walked in and saw Fergie and they all grew wide eyed. They then saw Johnny Depp and Thea about fainted. Orlando bloom stood up and Thea,Ann,and Brenna did infact fall to the ground.They started to sway almost passing out. The celebs all laughed at this standing up and helping the three girls to the couch. They each were given glasses of water. Kayla and Ciara sat on either side of them. They started talking then all of them went out to eat dinner. They got to know more about each other. They then went back to the temporary home and played around for some while. Games and music and stuff. Then they all fell asleep and then woke up the next morning. Thea and her friends got up and dressed and drove to school in Thea's car. The celebs stayed back and went to FTC to talk to Mrs. Roundtree. Thea's teacher.

Thea caught the bus like always but then got off because people kept talking to her about the celebs. She drove her and her friends over to FTC and walked into class. The five of them were welcomed by everyone. Thea's friends Heather,Tristan,and Kevin walked up to her. She introduced her FTC friends with her high school friends. Heather and Kevin were adult students and Tristan was from Joplin High School. Which was across the street from FTC. They were happy for her and her friends. Then the five celebs wondered in behind the girls. Mrs. Roundtree and Mrs. Cady calmed everyone down. Thea and her friends stood there as the guys whispered things in their ears. They all nodded and walked out of the room where the three new celebs added the night before were waiting. Thea looked at them. Johnny whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She grabbed him by the hand and snuck back into the classroom and behind the lockers and to the darkroom hall. She stood there hiding behind the wall with Johnny next to her. She popped up. "Heather!"Thea said. Johnny sat there.

"Yes?" Heather asked.

"I have a surprise for you."Thea said.

"And that would be what?"Heather asked.

"Him."Thea asked as Johnny popped up behind her.

"Hello Heather. I'm Johnny. And you won the contest too."he told her smiling. Heather's eyes grew wide and she smiled widly.

"Oh my gawd!"Heather said. Johnny walked to her and kissed her hand.

"Welcome to the group of us."he said smiling. Thea snuck away and got Orlando.

She walked back and snuck up behind Tristan. "Tristan. Meet Orlando."Thea said.

"You are the one that won me."Orlando said smiling. Thea yet again snuck away and got Fergie. "Kevin. Meet Fergie."She said walked up next to him.

"Hi Kevin. I'm Fergie."she told him. Kevin bout flipped a lid. He couldn't believe he was meeting Fergie. Tristan smiled. Heather smirked. Thea and the other girls took out the six of them. They left the school and got their stuff. They then left for the temp house after going to their houses and talked to their family.

They all sat in the living talking about the trip to where they were actually suppose to stay. The teens all smiled at the celebs and then when they had returned from dinner they all went to bed.


End file.
